Matthew's Surprise
by mykidsdrivemecrazy
Summary: What Matthew would be like with daughters.
1. Chapter 1

Jean opened the front door expecting it to be Christopher and his family, but she was thrown for a loop when she saw the Lawson girls. She really hadn't seen them since well ages she thought. Matthew had not told her to expect them, so maybe he was unaware. She quickly stepped aside to let them gain entrance. Elizabeth smiled as she whispered, "Dad didn't know we were coming so we want to surprise him". "You are looking well I might add Mrs. Blake is it now" smirked Victoria. Jean led them towards the living room where Lucien and Matthew were having a fierce discussion on the best Christmas carols. The girls rounded the corner and as they did yelled, "Merry Christmas, Dad". Matthew leaped from his seat as fast as he could since his accident and wrapped his arms around both his daughter tightly. "Oh girls why didn't you tell me you were coming" smiled Matthew. "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise Dad" smiled Victoria.

Jean went to prepare tea for their visitors and Lucien took it as a cue to leave the family so they could reacquaint themselves. Lucien a course new Matthew had daughters, but he rarely spoke of them. He brought this to Jean' s attention while sitting at the table leaving them to talk. "Jean why haven't we seen them before now' asked Lucien. "Lucien, Matthew has been a single father for quite some time and the girls both graduated from uni and moved on were their own lives I would imagine" spoke Jean. He would leave it alone, as long as Matthew was happy and at the moment he seemed extremely happy.

At breakfast the next morning Matthew could not keep the smile off his face. His girls were home for at least a little while and he couldn't wait to introduce them to Alice. Lucien broke into his thoughts to ask how long they were planning to stay in town. Matthew just shrugged his shoulders in not knowing and left it at that. He didn't care how long he was just happy they were.

The girls had stayed at the Royal Cross for more than one reason. Victoria's husband was with her and they had a surprise for her dad. Elizabeth on the other hand had other reasons why, but was sure he would be shocked.

They were meeting later at Jean and Lucien's for lunch and the girls had called Jean to let her know to expect other guests. Jean didn't mind she was happy to have the company.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew's girls arrived at Jean and Lucien's right on time for lunch. Lucien and Matthew were do at any moment. Jean always the gracious host offered tea until the arrival of the others. Once everyone had arrived Jean went back into the kitchen to finish preparing lunch. Lucien went in to help set the table, and help her if he could.

Matthew was talking to the girls and wanted to know what news they had for him. Just as the words came out of his mouth there was a knock at the door. Jean replied, "I'll get it". She ushered the guests through where Matthew and the girls were. Victoria stood and greeted her husband with a kiss to his cheek and turned to Matthew and said, "Dad, you remember my husband Toby don't you". "Yes, yes welcome Toby and who do you have there", replied Matthew. With a huge smile on her face Victoria introduced Matthew to his grandson. "Dad this is your grandson, his name is Matthew Tobias Stevens", remarked Victoria. Matthew reached out to hold the boy with tears streaming down his face. "How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant" said Matthew. "Dad you had enough worries with your accident and all, I thought this would be best" smiled Victoria. Of course Jean and Lucien had overheard the commotion and just as they arrived in the doorway Matthew was standing holding little Matthew with a proud grandfather look.

As everything calmed down they sat down to enjoy the wonderful lunch that Jean has supplied. Elizabeth figured it was time for her announcement. "Dad I have something to tell you as well" replied Elizabeth not wanting to upend her sisters surprise. "I know we haven't seen much of each other over the last couple of years so I will just say it, I got married about six months ago" smiled Elizabeth. Matthew stood with a scowl on his face, "What, Whom speak girl". We hadn't meant to keep it a secret but you do know him. Elizabeth stood and walked to the door to let her husband in. She walked into the kitchen holding his hand and hoping to keep her father from killing him and his mother from the same. Matthew glared up from the table and saw none other than Jack Beazley. Jack spoke, "Before anyone gets too angry let me say I have turned over a new leaf with Liz's help and I have a really good job. We are happy and were quite afraid of the two of you. That is why we waited till the dust was settled before we came to inform you. Please Mr. Lawson don't be angry with Liz she is the best think in my life and I couldn't see myself without her".

There was no use in being angry the deed was already done. They were married no matter what he thought, and Liz did seem extremely happy. Jean on the other hand was still silent. Matthew walked over behind Jean and asked her to meet him and Lucien in the study for a moment. She reluctantly followed.

"Jean I know it is a shock for me as well, but they seem happy", smiled Matthew. "I just worry Matthew, what will come of our friendship if they muck this up", cried Jean. "Nothing Jean, you are married to my best friend and nothing could stop me from being your friend even if they do muck it up as you say" reassured Matthew. Lucien wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly and said, "All we can do is hope for the best and hope they do their level best". All in agreement they walked back into the kitchen to see Jack consoling his wife as if she was worried that her father was in fact going to kill them both.

Matthew walked straight up to Jack and shook his hand tightly and said, "Welcome to the family I am happy for you both, but keep in mind we love you both and expect you to keep in touch". Jean followed suit hugging both Jack and Elizabeth . Lucien pulled Jack aside and asked him to forgive him for everything and not hold that against his mother. He told him Jean loved him and has missed him and he did not want to be the reason that Jack didn't keep in touch. Jack assured him that the reason he stayed away was he needed to straighten his own life up and not rely on his mother to clean up his messes. Lucien slapped his back and congratulated him on his marriage and Jack returned the same.

Everyone now more relaxed sat around the table talking about their lives and just catching up in general. Lucien sat with his arm around his wife, who was now relieved to see her wild boy happily married to a hometown girl whom she had always loved. Jack was oozing love as he watched Elizabeth talk to her father. Toby held Victoria close watching her play with little Matthew's hair. Matthew was engrossed in all the conversation with the proudest father/grandfather smile anyone had every seen him have. Lastly Matthew said, "When you all come back for Christmas this year I will introduce you to Alice". They all exclaimed, "Who's Alice". Matthew smirked and replied" I guess that's my surprise"!


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew could wait to tell Alice that his daughter's were in town to see him. Of course Alice new of the girls, because Matthew was truly proud of them. She had to admit not only to herself but Matthew as well that she was extremely nervous. "Nothing to be nervous about my love, they will love you just as much as I do".

Well Christmas day was here and everyone was set to arrive at Lucien and Jean's, of course. This was going to be the best Christmas they all chivied. Matthew was so excited to spend Christmas with his girls the only thing making it better was spending it with little Matthew. Knowing all the work Lucien and Jean put into this party was really starting to get them all excited.

The girls cornered Lucien much to his surprise to gather intelligence on this new lady in their dad's life. "Girl's she is quite nice but be prepared she may come off a bit brash. They are good for each other she looks after him, and believe or not she knows how to deal with his cantankerous moods".

Now that Alice has arrived Matthew takes her by the hand with a deep breath and a smile to get her to relax he thought. She tightens the grip on his hand and encourages him to lead on.

Victoria and Elizabeth stood and moved over to take a look at the woman who had supposedly taken their father's heart. "Girls this is Alice , and Alice this is Victoria and Elizabeth, my girls". Alice held out her hand to each in succession and greeted them with honest pleasure. The girls introduced their families and Alice greeted them as well. To everyone's surprise, but Matthew and Alice's, Alice picked up the baby and gave a quant smile. Little Matthew was quite content sitting in Alice's arms most of the day. The only time he cried is when Matthew tried to take him away.

After Christmas dinner the girls decided it was time to enquire about Alice's intensions. Alice was happy to tell them she only wanted to make him happy. She told of how reluctant at first they both were and how he worried about their reactions. She held nothing back and finally the ice started to crack. They could see what their father saw in the woman called Alice. She was honest and forthright and left nothing to hide.

After the boys were done cleaning the kitchen they all gathered around for some more Christmas spirit. Matthew was glad the girls had mentioned that Alice was good to go in their opinions. Matthew had a special gift for Alice to night and was glad all his family was here to see him present it.

Everyone done opening their presents, but only one still under the tree. It was a small box in green wrapping with a pretty little red bow. It was addressed to Alice from Matthew and her cheeks were all a glow. He handed the box as he got down on his good knee. "Alice will you marry me"? The hush around the room was apparent as Alice burst into tears. Matthew kneeled there for just a few more minutes and repeated "well". Alice pulled him up from the floor with a smile on her face and exclaimed loud and clear "why yes Matthew I will". As everyone jumped for joy, Matthew pulled Alice under the mistletoe.

As the girls were admiring the ring, the boys were drinking a toast. If they had ever had a better Christmas they didn't know where.


End file.
